


Our Place in the Sun

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan knows the sweet spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Place in the Sun

Luhan knew exactly when to lay in the middle of the living room floor. He knew exactly when to stretch out and purr, rubbing his face on the plush floral patterned rug that his owner kept immaculately clean. The exact moment when the sun would hit that sweet spot – the rays coming in through the large picture window and offering him the heavenly spot to relax and stretch and clean himself in.

The drone of a home improvement show was the background music as Luhan licked his shoulder blade for the sixth time. Something about apartments and looking for the right one and other unimportant human things he would never understand.

The slide of the patio door had Luhan stopping mid-lick and staring towards the dining room.

“Hm. No, Mom, seriously I am fine.”

Luhan stared off to the dining room, wondering if he should get up. The warm sun and soft carpeting made him think otherwise. A few moments later his owner was walking into the living room, effectively halting any thoughts of stirring.

“Mom, it is fine. I am okay. It isn’t like it is the first time I spent Thanksgiving alone.”

Luhan watched as Minseok walked over to the dark brown sofa. The man plopped down, strange talking box still held to his ear.

“I love you too. Bye.” The talking box was tossed onto the coffee table, Minseok sighing.

Luhan stared up at his owner. They made eye contact, Minseok not saying a word. Luhan sat up. If he was going to make the voyage across the living room he needed to stretch. Pushing his shoulder blades back he stretched his front legs out, then repeated the same action with his back legs. The action allowed a small purr to escape from him.

There was only one human he would dare leave the warm sunlit space for and that human was currently slumped into the brown sofa, dragging his hand through his hair.

Luhan slinked up to the human, rubbing his face against the man’s denim pants as he held his tail aloft. Minseok always felt so warm and relaxed. Luhan liked that about him. The other humans at the shelter, the ones he met when he was a kitten, were cold and distant. They tried to pet him but he never felt truly wanted. Not until Minseok had scooped him up and scratched that special place behind his ears.

“I bought you tuna. I don’t think you can have turkey.” Minseok reached down and found that place, scratching behind Luhan’s left ear. Luhan moved into the touch. It was heaven, almost as amazing as lying in the sun. Okay, maybe it was more amazing but the sun was so warm and…

Luhan almost hissed as he was lifted up. He hadn’t expected the motion but as soon as he realized Minseok was holding him close he relaxed.

“My mom thinks going to school and eating alone are going to be the death of me, Lulu.” Minseok was still scratching behind his ears. He melted into the man’s lap. “My mom has never studied for her CPA.”

Luhan didn’t know what a CPA was or what half of the words meant but it didn’t really matter. Not when Minseok planted a kiss on Luhan’s forehead. “I got a turkey sandwich. I think that is good enough.”

Luhan purred. He settled into Minseok’s lap.

“We should watch Seinfeld tonight. Marathon it. No studying- at least for today.”

Luhan kept purring. He never really knew what the human was meowing on about but he always seemed to know what Luhan wanted. Fancy Feast and cuddles and….

Another kiss to the forehead.

“We should take a nap first.”

Luhan recognized the word nap. It meant cuddling and purring and sleeping. He wished the human would realize the middle of the living room floor was the prime spot – he had tried to tell him as much at least a dozen times. Yet the human never wanted to lay there, usually falling asleep on the sofa or the big plushy flat thing upstairs.

For some odd reason the human carried him to the middle of the floor and plopped down.

“I am cold, let’s take a break in the sun.”

Luhan blinked then stared. Did he care what it meant? Not really, not when the human started petting him and the sun shone directly on the pair. It was great, amazing, something to be truly thankful for. Luhan fell asleep in a flash, a loud purr emanating as he cuddled into his human.


End file.
